Elevator
by btrstories
Summary: Humor! BTR does crazy/funny things at a hotel elevator! xD Please R&R!
1. Part I

**Elevator. Part I**

**Humor! xD**

**Ello! Ok, so I just randomly wanted to do this! Some of these MIGHT not have been all my ideas, but idk if other ppl have used them, if some of these HAVE been used, I'm so sorry, I am NOT taking the credit. **

**There are A LOT of 'Pretend's in here! :D But please enjoy. Don't like? Then I don't want to hear it. Just leave please.**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, basketball's are orange! I don't own Big Time Rush, so don't hit me with the...door henge? Okay, that was an EPIC FAIL! But you get it, I don't own BTR...and I have NO idea what/how a door henge IS, or HOW you spell it...ANYWAYS, on to the story! Well, it doesn't seem like a story much, but STILL! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>#1. There's three people in an elevator, and your in the left side. Poke the person in the middle, and blame the person in the far right side. <em>Shows<em>: **_Kendall._

Kendall walked inside the elevator, and saw 2 people. He went to the left side of the elevator, and saw a 40 year-old women in the middle, and a man who appeared to be her husband, on the far right side.

The elevator moved, and Kendall took a look a both adults, then at the elevator door.

He moved his right hand, over to the lady's right shoulder, and poked it. He moved his hand quickly, and looked away.

The old lady looked at her husband.''What?'' The man asked, as the lady did the 'I got my eye on you' look, and just looked at the door.

Kendall tried acting normal, then, he poked her left shoulder, and took his hand away quickly, and looked at the door again. The lady looked at him, folding her arms.

''What?'' Kendall asked.

''Did you just poke me?''

''Now, why would I do that to such a sweet old-I mean, young looking lady like you.'' Kendall said, as he looked around, for no one to hear, and whispered in the lady's ear.''It was him...'' He said, pointing at her husband.

The lady then looked at her husband.

''What!'' He asked again.

''Still got my eye on you!'' She said, turning back to the door, as Kendall looked at the door again and giggled. Then, he went over to the lady's back, and poked it two times.

The lady then rolled her eyes, and hit her husband with her bag. Kendall turned around and laughed secretly.

''What!'' The guy yelled.

''Since you think it's SO funny!''

''What'd I do?'' He shouted, as the door's opened. They both came out, still arguing.''You just LOVE to mess with me don't you?'' Kendall heard the lady say.

**#2. Pretend to be part of the FBI or CIA. _Shows: _**_Kendall&James._

''Excuse me sir?'' Kendall asked, coming into the elevator with James. Both of them wearing black suits and sunglasses.

''Yes?'' The 25 year-old guy who was in the elevator asked.

''I'm James, that's Kendall. Were part of the, CIA and FBI.''

''Both?''

''Hey! We'll ask the questions here!'' Kendall shouted, pointing at his fake badge.''Take a look at our official I.D's!'' Kendall moved the fake I.D's up and down super fast so the guy won't read it. Then, he put it back in his pocket.''Now, I think your in violation of privacy!''

''What privacy? This is a public elevator!''

''Yeah, that's what they ALL say!'' Kendall said.''Now, hands behind your back!''

''But-''

''HANDS, BEHIND YOUR BACK SIR.'' The guy did as told, but he was really annoyed.

James then talked into his watch walkie talky.''We have a rule breaker here. Broke rule number one...Code 12. Make sure it has the toy. Over.''

''Oh! Get me one too!'' Kendall yelled.''No mustard.''

''Kendall would like a Code 12 also, no mustard. Check for the toy also. Over.''

''Copy that.'' James heard in his walkie talky.''Now, were going to take you downtown for some..._personal_ questions.'' James told the guy.

''But I didn't do anything! I DEMAND a phone call!'' The guy said, as James and Kendall grabbed him by the arms and started taking him away.

''Yeah, yeah, just KEEP walking!'' Kendall said.

**#3. Pretend to think that your stuck in the elevator. _Shows: _**_Carlos&Logan._

Carlos and Logan saw the elevator open, and they saw an old lady come in. Carlos smiled at her, and Logan pressed the elevator button, for the lobby.

Logan then put something on the ground secretly. 5 seconds later, they all heard a red siren.

''Ooo! A red siren! Did we win something? Does that mean good? That is so cool!''

''When is a red siren EVER good!'' Logan told him.

''Oh no! W-were stuck in the elevator! Were gonna die in here! No, no food, no water! No corn dogs! Oh, the humanity!'' Carlos yelled, as him and Logan started banging on the doors.

''Why! Why do bad things always happen to me? I'm a good person!'' Logan said.

''Uhm, boys?'' The lady said, as the elevator opened, but the guys just made it close up again.''Boys?''

''NOT now lady! Were stuck in here, and we need help! Gahh!'' Carlos yelled again.

''Calm down boys...I'm sure it's just how the elevator _is_ sometimes. At least we'll get to know each other better, and, spend time with neighbor's. Were like family, aren't we?'' Carlos and Logan then stopped what they were doing, shook their heads, and looked over at the lady all serious.

''Lady...'' Logan started, as he put a hand on her shoulder.''This isn't a joke, or a game. Were trying to save you, and all you can think about is, spending time with your neighbor's? I mean, look at you, your not even scared. You still even have bags under your eyes.''

''Or are they like that?'' Carlos asked.

''Now, let us do our smart thinking, like REAL mature adults do...''

*2 min. later*

''HELP! WERE STUCK IN THE DAMN ELEVATOR! PLEASE HELP US! WE GOT A HELPLESS OLD LADY IN HERE!'' Carlos yelled, as the lady hit him with her purse.''Ow!''

''Don't worry dude!''

''How can I NOT worry!''

''Because!''

''Well-oh! I almost forgot! I got a stick! Ha!'' Carlos yelled out, taking a stick out of his pocket.

''What is a stick gonna do!'' Logan asked loudly.

''N-nothing, I just wanted you guys to know I had a stick...''

''Oh god...'' The lady said to herself.

*1 very boring minute later*

''Why won't the elevator open!'' Carlos yelled.

''It opened like 10 times already!'' The lady yelled.

''Well do NOT panic, we got a plan! It is TOTALLY awesome, and it's TOTALLY gonna work!'' Carlos said, with a huge smile on his face.''Once we come up with one...''

''I-it's okay! I am, 75 percent sure we'll be okay!'' Logan yelled.

''_Only_ 75 percent!'' Carlos yelled at him.

Right then, the elevator opened.

''Oh, there we go, that wasn't so bad...'' Carlos said, as him and Logan came out all smily.

''My heroes...'' The lady said sarcastically.

**#4. Pretend that you OWN the elevator, and have seat belts on it._ Shows: _**_Kendall&Logan._

''Alright people! Come on!'' Logan yelled, letting about 3 teenage people in.

Then, Kendall smiled at all of them, and pushed them against the wall, and checked them from head to toe.''Their clean. No suspects in, or out.'' Kendall said, in his walkie talky that was by his shoulder.

''Okay, what is going on?'' One guy yelled.

''We own this elevator, so just stay quiet, and we'll explain the rules.'' Logan told him, as Kendall and him, started putting seat belts on all 3 of them. The elevator actually had seats with seat belts on it, that Kendall and Logan put in.

''Make sure you wear your seat belts at all times!'' Kendall said.''It can get very dangerous!''

''What the hell are you-''

''Your supposed to stay quiet.'' Kendall said, interrupting the 13 year-old girl.

''Okay...2 more seconds, and we'll be there.'' Logan said, as it stood quiet for a while. Till the doors opened.

''Oh, this is the 23rd floor...'' Kendall said.

''Hmm...I could've sworn I pushed the lobby one.'' Logan told Kendall.

''Oh...well, BACK in your seats people!'' Kendall yelled, blowing a whistle.

''It's okay. We can use the stairs from here!'' One guy said, as all 3 teenager's just ran out.

''HEY!'' Kendall yelled, blowing his whistle again, as him and Logan ran out after them.''Code 14! 3 teenager's are off to the stairs from the 23rd floor! We need back up!'' He yelled, into his walkie talky.

**#5. Sing or dance, just to scare/annoy people. _Shows: _**_All 4 boys._

All 4 guys were standing in the elevator, when the door opened. They saw a business man come inside. He was in front of them, and he pushed on the '1' button.

Kendall nodded, as they all quietly cleared their throats.

''Bow-Chicka-Wow, wow!'' They all yelled and sang, as the business guy jumped, and dropped his suit case.''You dropped something...'' Carlos whispered at him.

''That's what my baby said, Mow, mow, mow, and my heart starts pumping!''

''Why the hell did you guys just-''

''FIST PUMP!'' Kendall yelled, interrupting the guy as all of them did fist pump's, and started dancing.

''Spongebob squarepants! Spongebob...squarepants!''

''Seriously, are you guys-''

''Cause baby tonight! The DJ got us falling in love again!'' They all sang slowly in deep voices.

''Are you TRYING to give me a heart att-''

''BUSTED!'' They sang., getting all up in the guy's face. Then, the doors opened.

''You people are crazy!'' The guy yelled, running out of the elevator.

''We'll do this again sometime!'' Kendall yelled, as all 4 of them waved good-bye.

''Oh, oh, oh, ohhhh...'' They started singing their theme song, as another guy came in.

**#6. Pretend to flirt with a palm tree, while an old lady is standing right next to you. _Shows:_**_ James._

''Well...'' James paused, and threw his stuff at the old lady in the elevator.''Hello there...gorgeous.'' He said to a palm tree in the elevator.

''Where did that-how-huh?'' The lady was totally confused on how the palm tree got in their.

''Are you from Tennessee? 'Cause your the only 10,_ I_ see. No seriously, these palm tree's are, EVERYWHERE!''

''Oh...'' The lady faked a smile, and turned around, not smiling again.

''You know, I've never met anyone so passionate, and beautiful in my entire life...''

''Oh, well thank you son, that is so nice of you to say that...'' Said the old lady, fixing her hair and smiling. Then, James just looked at her.

''I'm sorry, what?'' He asked, but the lady didn't respond. She just kept smiling.''Okay? Well, even though your probably a thousand years old, you can still keep a grip!'' James said, as he felt someone hit him to the ground.''Why'd you just hit me there!''

''For your information, I am only 65!''

''Yeah, 65 thousand...'' James mumbled, as he got hit with the lady's purse again.''I'm kidding! And that purse isn not a weapon lady!'' He yelled, getting up from the floor. He then cleaned his shirt and fixed his hair, clearing his throat.''You know, some dog's might've thought you were a perfect object to do your business in, but_ I_ think-'' James paused, after being hit with the lady's purse again.

''Crazy!'' She yelled, after going away.

''What's up with her? Ugh, people these days, they just get crazier and crazier.'' James said to himself, getting up from the floor again, and taking a look at the palm tree.''What do _you_ think?''

**#7. Talk to people about your 'personal' life, just to annoy them. _Shows: _**_Kendall._

Kendall came into the elevator, but he seemed kind of down.''Please don't ask why I'm so down...I don't wanna bother you...'' Kendall told the 16 year-old guy that was standing next to him in the elevator.

''Uhm, okay. Thanks.'' The guy said, with a smile.

''But since you insist! There was this guy, who just, passed right by me in the waiting line. I was the one that was gonna meet Ke$ha before him!''

''You were gonna meet Ke$ha?''

''No...but I WOULD be down if that happened! I mean, what is it with people cutting in line these days! Can't they please respect the people who woke up SO early?''

''Yeah...What a tragedy...'' The guy said, sarcastically.

*5 minutes later*

''I told the guy, 'I said I wanted the last pie and you just gave it to-'' Kendall stopped, and pulled the guy back inside before he left.'' 'him! Your a disgrace to all teens!' But still! That was SO not cool!''

''Oh my god...'' The guy said with a small groan.

''I know. RIGHT!''

*10 min. later*

''I saw a hobo, then RAN back inside Wal-Mart. But I do NOT get it. Why is it called Wal-Mart? There's walls in EVERY store! What? Do they have some special kind WALL or something? Huh? Do their walls FLY or something? Actually that WOULD be cool. But Mart? Isn't that some kind of guy nickname?''

The guy looked at him with a really annoyed expression.

*7 min. later*

''But it's called a butterfly. So, is it butter, that flies? Wow! I was WAY off! 'Cause I've never seen those. At first, I thought it was a fly with butter. Now THAT would TOTALLY be weird! You know what I'm saying dude?''

*15 min. later*

''I mean...seriously! It was MY turn to ride the pony! And, he just jumps in!'' Kendall said.''The NERVE of some people!''

''Are you done?''

''Oh...yeah!''

''Thank you!'' The guy said, as he started walking away.

''You know...'' Kendall started, as he put his hand on the guy's shoulder, and pulled him back inside.''Do _you_ think it's really fair? I mean, what _is_ it with people like that? The guy also said I was too tall! But, I grabbed my shoes, and went down on my knees and told him 'Am I short enough to go on the ride NOW?' But guess what? He STILL didn't let me in! Then, this next guy comes and does the same thing _I_ did...and they let HIM in? The hell!'' Kendall folded his arms, and shook his head.

Then, the elevator opened, and someone else came inside. Kendall smiled, as the guy went over to the other person.''Please call my mother...''

*5 MORE min. of pure AGONY*

''Pshh...hey you look very familiar. Oh! You look JUST like my uncle! Except he's in prison...''Kendall said, as the guy just looked at him.''HA! You should've seen your face when I told you that! You were all like,'' Kendall paused, and did an impression of the guy being totally scared.''Hahaha,'' Kendall then got all serious.''Hey what's your name?''

''Paul...'' The guy said, with his right elbow resting on his left wrist, and with his fist in his cheek.

But he was totally annoyed.

''I'm gonna call you Denis. I love Denis haha, we can be BGFFWTTIAEETOOTDTAA!'' Kendall said super quickly, as the guy just stared at him with a totally confused look.''Best guy friends forever who talk together in an elevator even though one of them doesn't talk at all!'' Kendall said quickly again, with a cute little smile.

''Oh...'' The guy said. ''God please help me...''

''God is awesome, you know? I love God, I mean..seriously who doesn't! YOU DA MAN!'' Kendall said, as the guy just ran out when the doors opened.''HEY! Where are you going? To the bathroom? Yeah! We were here a while! Okay! See ya later! I'll just wait here! Remember! Were BGFFWTTIAEETOOTDTAA!'' Kendall said.''Oh, now_ I_ have to go...'' He said, as he just ran out the elevator.

**#8. Do a random survey to random people. But don't let them finish answering. _Shows: _**_Logan&Carlos._

''Excuse me kind sir, but, were taking a survey for our neighbors...'' Carlos said to the man in the elevator.

''And we were wondering, if we could do the survey on you.'' Logan said.

''Oh, well-''

''Great!'' Logan said, interrupting the man, and taking a clip board out of nowhere.''Carlos will ask the questions.''

''Ok, do you think the guy that works in the lobby has an afro that looks like an electricuted biever?'' Carlos asked.

''Uhm actually-''

''Yes.'' Logan said, interrupting the guy, and writing stuff down.''How rude of you sir.''

''Okay, do you believe in the existance, of unicorns?'' Carlos asked.

''Well-''

''Of course you do.'' Logan said.

''Do you like pie?''

''Everyone does.'' Logan said, after the guy opened his mouth to say something.

''Yeah. Alright Mr., what is your favorite color?''

''Blu-''

''Green. The color of the grass and tree's.'' Logan said, as he wrote more stuff down.

''Okay, SpongeBob, or Dora?''

''I don't really-''

''SpongeBob. Got it.'' Logan said.

''Ok, Big Time Rush? Or...Big Time Rush?''

''What's the diff-''

''Big Time Rush. Awesome.'' Logan said, interrupting once again.''One more question.''

''Fina-''

''Wheat bread, or regular...uhm, non-fat bread?''

''I guess-''

''Wheat bread. CHECK!'' Logan yelled, smiling, and getting out of the elevator.

''Nice of you to do this interview Bob.'' Carlos said, shaking the guy's hand, and walking away.

''What just happened?'' The guy asked himself.

**#9. Have an EPIC war, that takes forever. _Shows: _**_Kendall&James._

Kendall came inside the elevator, as James was about to come out. They both stopped, when they both bumped into each other.

''Whoa! D-did you just push me!'' Kendall yelled, as a 3 teenager's who were guys, ran into the elevator.

''Psh, well maybe I did! But you, touched the leather!'' James yelled, cleaning off his jacket.

''Oh, so you wanna bring it!''

''Oh! Hell yeah!'' James yelled, putting his fists up.

''Ooo fight!'' One of the teenage boys yelled out.

''But first!'' Kendall paused, and took out a helmet, and put it on. Then, he patted the top with his hand.

''Uhm, I don't see why you need a-''

''Ready!''

''Ok!''

''But I'm still missing my other things!'' Kendall said, as he took out some fingerless gloves, and put them on.

''What the-''

''Alright!''

''Ok! Good! Let's do this!''

''But! I still need,'' Kendall paused once again, and took out knee pads, and put them on.

''Oh god...'' James said, putting one hand in his face.

''Ready!''

''Finally!''

''BUT! I need these!'' Kendall yelled out, taking out shoulder pads, as James shook his head, and rolled his eyes.

''Isn't this for when you ride a bike-''

''Alright! Let's DO THIS!''

''Alright then!'' James yelled, putting his fists up again, and smiling.

''AFTER, I put my elbow pads on!'' Kendall said, taking out elbow pads, as James and the other 3 boys shook their heads.

''You know what, I'm gonna go get a smoothie, you just, stay here.'' James said, as he just shook his head again, and left.

''READY.'' Kendall yelled.

*4 min. after Kendall put on MORE protective gear, and James drank his smoothie*

Kendall and James looked at each other with fury. The other 3 boys were still there with them, but they were smiling excitedly.

''It didn't have to end this way...'' James said, as he lifted up his fist. Kendall did the same. The other 3 boys were just looking closely, with their jaws dropping.

Then, Kendall and James were getting their fists closer to each other. Then, they just started to thumb wrestle.

''What the hell?'' One guy said.

''Oh, I'm SO gonna win!'' Kendall yelled.

''Wouldn't dream of it!'' James yelled back.

''This is a rip off.'' The same guy said, as all 3 of the boys just left. Leaving Kendall and James in their epic war.

**#10. Have an awkward conversation with a stranger, and pretend, that you think that they're your long time friend.** _**Shows:** Carlos_

Carlos put on his cap, and came inside the elevator when the doors opened, and just smiled excitedly. ''Oh my gosh! Cindy?'' He asked the guy in the elevator.

''W-what?'' The guy asked. He was majorly confused.

''It's been so long! How ya been!'' Carlos asked all excited.

''What are you talking about?''

''Wow, some times WE had huh!''

''Huh!''

''Yeah! So...how ya been?''

''But I-ugh! Yeah, I've, been good...''

''Awesome! Me too!''

''Great...'' The guy said sarcastically.

''Wow...12 more floors...''

''Yeah. 12 more.''

A few awkward and silence seconds then passed.

''So, your good right?'' Carlos asked again.

''Yes.'' The guy said, taking a look at Carlos, who took his cap off.

''Wait, are you, Carlos? From, Big Time Rush!''

''Well of course! You and I are bud's! You didn't know about my band?''

''I knew about the band, but I didn't know you.''

''Oh, well, have you heard us?''

''Well, I mean, I don't really like your music! But...'' The guy paused and looked down, as Carlos looked at him all serious.''But yeah. Sort of. You know, I just wanted to know if it was you...''

''Yeah, alright.''

Later:

''So...you been good?'' Carlos asked again.

''Yeah!'' The guy yelled, as the elevator doors opened, and Carlos smiled at him, and ran out.

''The hell?'' The guy asked himself.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Part I.<strong>

**Ok, so my favorites were definitely #2,3 and 7.(But I LOVED them all!)**

**#7-if Kendall was talking to me forever like that, I'd be in heaven, not in agony. ;D**

**#9-when me&my bff always got mad at each other (not really) we would put our fist up in the air, like if we were about to punch each other in the face, but instead, we would THUMB WRESTLE! xD That's just what WE do! x)**

**#10-Go it from a video on youtube. So, it wasn't all my idea! I don't like taking the credit!**

**#8-Some misspelled words I know. But I was too lazy to go to ask. com and ASK how you spell them. lol. Besides, I hate it when people correct me.**

**-Um, I just thought of these ideas, and I'm not sure if they've been used. Oh well, review? But please don't be mean, I work hard. I know some seem stupid, and weird...and random...but that's just how I am! Don't judge me!**

**Anyways, what was _your_ favorite? Please tell me! :) I'm working on Part II! But it might take some time. Please be patient, unlike me. I HATE waiting!**


	2. Part II

**Elevator. Part II**

* * *

><p><strong>11. Pretend to have a password, andor, a question that people have to answer in order to come into the elevator. **_**Shows: **__All 4 boys._

A woman and a man, were about to come inside the elevator, when Logan and James stopped them.''Password...'' James said.

''What password?'' The man asked.

''What's the password?'' Logan asked them.

''Since when was there a password?'' The woman asked.''No one ever told us this elevator had a password!''

''That's 'cause we just made it up! Now, password.'' James told them again.

''Let's get outta here.'' The man said, leaving with his wife.''Yeah! You'd better run!'' James yelled out.

The two adults made their way into the next elevator, but they were stopped by Kendall and Carlos.''Password.'' They both said.

''Oh my-you know what, we'll just take the stairs!'' The man said, as he and his wife just ran away.

Later:

James and Logan then saw Kendall and Carlos coming. James stopped Kendall and Logan stopped Carlos from coming into the elevator.''Password.'' James and Logan said.

''Dude, were done with that already.'' Kendall told James.

''Yeah, besides, were your buddy's, remember?'' Carlos said.

''What if your some other people, trying to steal their identity's?'' Logan said, as James nodded.

''So, password.''

''How about, the 'password' would be an answer of a question you'll give us.'' Kendall said, as James and Logan looked at him suspiciously. Then, they both turned around and started mumbling at each other for a few minutes. Then, they were finally done, so they turned around.

''Alright. Kendall,'' James started.''What is your middle name?''

''Francis.''

''Wrong.''

''What!'' Kendall yelled, as the elevator started to close, but James and Logan opened it back up.

''Your middle name is Donald.''

''But that's in the show!''

''We _are_ in the show.''

''Really? Well, come on dude! Oh! I know _your_ middle name. In REAL life!''

''Alright. What is it?''

''David.''

''Wrong!''

''Dude!''

''I'm kidding! You can go in.'' James said, as he let Kendall into the elevator.

''Now, Carlitos.'' Logan started, as Carlos gave him a weird look.''What's your friend, Logan's, name?'' Logan asked, pushing back the elevator doors before they started closing again.

''Uhm...Is this a trick question!'' Carlos asked loudly, as Logan rolled his eyes.''Wait! Ugh! I studied for this one!'' Carlos stopped for a while, and started counting his finger's for no reason.'' Ooo! Oooo! PICK ME! PICK ME!'' He yelled, raising his hand excitedly.

''Carlos! That was YOUR question!''

''Oh, right. Uhm...uh, 34!''

''Dude...''

''23 over pie! No, c squared! Oh no! X%!''

''This isn't even a math question!'' Logan told him.''And where'd you even get X%?''

''Just, let him in!'' Kendall yelled.

''He has to remember my name!'' Logan yelled.

''Oh! I know! Uh, Hortense!''

''I give up...'' Logan said, as he just walked away from them.

''Wait! Logan!'' Carlos yelled, as he saw Logan come back.

''_Now_ do you remember my name?''

''Oh, I was actually calling that weird hobo that sleeps outside and keeps hanging from the gutters!''

''What?'' Kendall asked all confused, as Logan shook his head and started leaving again.

''Logan! You know I'm just playing right! Ugh! Dude!'' Carlos yelled, going after his friend.

**12. Play musical...chairs? **_**Shows:**_ _All 4 boys._

''Woo!'' Kendall yelled, as him, James, Carlos,and Logan brought chairs into the elevator.

''Wait..what is-''

''Lady,'' Kendall started, as he put a hand on the lady's shoulder.''We are trying to have fun, so please do not ruin it for us. Now, grab a chair and play!'' Kendall said, smiling, and holding a metal chair up.

''Alright! Let's start the music!'' Logan yelled, as he turned up the music in the boom box.

''Woo!'' James yelled, as they all just ran around their chairs, except for Logan, who was holding the boom box.

''Come on! Have fun!'' Kendall told the lady, who was just standing on the corner.

''N-no...I-I'm good?''

Right then, Logan stopped the music, and they all got a seat.''See! Now you lost!'' James said to the lady.

Logan then put the music back on, and they all ran around again. He stopped the music quickly, and one of them didn't get a chair.''Aw damnet!'' James yelled, folding his arms, and going over to a corner.

Logan put the music back on, and Kendall and Carlos ran around the one chair.

But before Logan could stop the music, James got an idea.''Hey! Race you to the 1st floor!''

''Okay!'' Carlos yelled, as he ran out the elevator when it opened.''I-I didn't say to get out of the elevator!'' James yelled, as Carlos ran back inside, and pressed the elevator button that said 'LOBBY.'

When the elevator got there, Carlos and James ran out.

''Hmm...well, I guess I win!'' Kendall said, sitting down on the chair, after Logan had the music off.

''I win! I am victorious!'' James yelled.

''No fair! You cheated!''

**13. Act stupid and random. Even act like a little kid! **_**Shows: **__Kendall&Carlos._

''Oh my gosh! This is an elevator!'' Kendall yelled, as he and Carlos came into the elevator all smily.

''Wow! Look! It's an old dude!'' Carlos yelled, poking the guy who was in the elevator with them, in the nose.

''Whoa! I can't believe it! It's Superman!'' Kendall said.

''Awesome! I just found Captain America over here!''

''Huh...he's much paler in person...''

''Who's a good Captain? _You_ are! Yes you are!'' Carlos said, talking like a baby, grabbing the guy's cheeks.

''Do you know where the kugel is?'' Kendall asked.

''Kugel?''

''Yes, I heard it's quite delicious! Just hope it doesn't have that spell like in Wizards! Oh! A brownie! No, no! Ooo! Me! Wait...I forgot...''

''Take me to Santa!'' Carlos yelled, letting his arms out.

''It's not even christmas yet!''

''Oh...well, then...take me to one of those guys with tights!''

''Were men! Were men in tights!'' Kendall and Carlos sang.

''Do you like Toy Story? Man, I cried on the 3rd one! Mostly when Andy had to-''

''Ugh! Spoiler alert!'' Kendall yelled.

''You haven't watched it yet?''

''Yes! But, when I watch it again, I want to forget what happened!''

''What?'' The guy asked, all confused about it.

''Hey, you think we can vote on disney channel for best episode's on Phineas and Ferb?''

''Carlos! I don't think were old enough to vote!''

''Right!''

''Oh god...'' The guy said, putting one hand on his face.

''I love those toys you get in the cereal box!''

''Last time, that box lied to me! There was NO toy inside!'' Carlos yelled.''What so ever!''

''Probably 'cause it said they'll send it on mail!'' The guy said.

''Oh! Really?'' Carlos smiled big.''Awesome!''

''I brought one!'' Kendall said, taking out a cereal box.

''Wait, you already opened it yesterday, and you already played with the toy!'' Carlos said.

''Yeah! But I put it back inside so I can _actually_ have something to look forward to the next day! Duh!'' Kendall yelled, taking out the toy.

''SpongeBob!'' Carlos yelled, as he jumped up and down. Then, the elevator doors opened, and the guy just ran out.''No! It's mine!'' Kendall yelled, as Carlos was just trying to take the toy away from him.''Gimme!'' Carlos yelled.

**14. Pretend your deaf, but your wearing sunglasses and have a stick in hand.**_** Shows: **__Logan._

Logan put on his glasses, and played with the stick he had in his hand. Right then, an old lady came in.''Oh my goodness, do you need help going to the lobby?''

Logan didn't answer.

''Excuse me? Sir?'' The lady asked, but Logan didn't respond. He just grabbed his phone, and started texting.''How can you see your phone? Ugh, sir!'' She yelled, as she patted Logan in the shoulder.

Logan turned to her, and gave her a 'what?' look.

''Do you need help getting to the lobby? Because you can't see...''

Logan just ignored her, and grabbed his phone again.

A few minutes later, a guy came into the elevator, and smiled.''Hey!'' Then, he just started to do sign language to Logan, as Logan smiled, and did the same. But, he told him,'This lady is creeping me out!'

'Oh, well, then, let me talk to her...' The guy told Logan in sign language form. ''Excuse me, miss?''

''Yes?''

''What were you doing to this kind man?''

''I was asking him if, he needed help getting to the lobby, but he never answered me!''

''Wow, slow, slow...and don't worry! He's good now!'' The guy said.''Let's go Logan.'' Right then, Logan gave the stick he had in his hands, to the lady, as he took off his sun glasses. He smiled, and walked out.

''What just happened?'' The lady asked herself.

**15. Put a 'wet floor' sign in the middle of the carpeted floor.**_** Shows:** James&Carlos_

''Now!'' James yelled, as Carlos threw him a wet floor sign, as James caught it, and put it in the middle of the floor, when a lady stepped in.

''Oh, be careful! Wet floor sign!'' James yelled.

''That's right! Step around the it!''

''And bring it around town...just bring it...arooouuunnd town...'' James and Carlos said.

_Later:_

''Whoa there kid! Don't you see the wet floor sign?'' James asked, as the little kid just looked at him.''Step aside.''

''Weirdo...'' The little boy said, as he just left.

''Yeah! You'd better...go!''

_Later:_

''Code 9, I repeat, code 9!'' James yelled, as Carlos ran in.

''Oh no! Code 9!''

''What is it?'' James asked, pointing at something on the floor.

''Oh no!'' Carlos gasped, and grabbed the baby that was on the floor''Where do I put her?''

''Eh, just...put her on the palm tree over there, and they'll find her.'' James said.''But good thing she didn't fall!''

**16. Give complete strangers some hugs, and tell them 'Happy Birthday!' (Merry Christmas, Valentine's, etc.)**_** Shows:** James&Logan_

''Oh! Happy Birthday!'' Logan yelled, hugging a COMPLETE stranger, as he gave him a weird look.

James then came in, hugging the women right next to the guy.''I am so sorry I forgot! I just, lost some of my memory! Oh, MERRY CHRISTMAS! And by the way, when's your birthday?''

''What?'' The women asked, all confused.

_Later:_

''Happy Valentine's!'' Logan yelled, kissing one lady on the cheek, and hugging her.

''It's about love, friends...love!'' James yelled, giving his million dollar smile, and a hug to a girl.

_Later:_

''Bring in the love!'' They both yelled, forcing everybody into a group hug.

_Later:_

''Merry birthday dude!'' Logan yelled, giving some guy a hug.

''What the hell?''

_Later:_

''Happy Hanukkah!'' Logan and James yelled, throwing confetti to some huge guy.

''Uh...father's day?'' James asked, as the guy still gave them a mean look.

''Mother's day?'' Logan asked.''Uh, Independence day?'' Right then, Logan snapped his fingers.''Kwanza!''

Right then, the guy grabbed on to his fists.

Outside the elevator, people saw James being thrown out. Then, the guy smiled at Logan.''Elevator's hurt...'' Logan said.

**17. Advertise something that NO ONE wants!**_ **Shows:** Kendall, Carlos & part of James&Logan._

James came into the elevator, and saw a guy with some luggage. One guy took out his iPhone, so James just smiled, and grabbed it from his hands.''You know, you should really watch this video...it's awesome!'' James said, as he gave the guy his phone back, and ran out.

Video: Shows Kendall/Carlos with huge smiles, and their coming out of nowhere in someone's kitchen!

Kendall: Do _you_ miss school lunches when school's over?

Little Boy: How the heck did you get in our house!

Carlos: Do you feel left out without those special meals?

Little Girl: I'm telling my mom-

Kendall: No your not! But now you won't have to worry! 'Cause, we have EVERY school lunch worldwide!

Little Boy: What!

Kendall: Just call the number below!

Carlos: That's 555-MEAL. 555-MEAL. I repeat 555-MEAL. Two more times, 555-

Boy: We GET IT!

Kendall: And while were at it, we'll throw in this special machine, which makes special snow come out that makes you bleed internally!

Girl: That's it, I'm calling the cops...

Carlos: No your not!

End of video:

The guy shook his head, and put his phone away, then, he saw Kendall and Carlos suddenly pop out of nowhere, from behind his luggage.

''Hello sir!'' Carlos yelled, with a huge smile on his face, as well as Kendall.

''H-how'd you get in here!'' The guy asked, as a camera came super close to his face.''And why does this camera have to be so freakin' close!''

''Please! We'll ask the questions!'' Kendall yelled.''Now, how about, we try some school lunches!'' Right then, Carlos popped right next to the guy, and had a few meals in his hands.''Here!'' Carlos said, giving the guy meatloaf.

''Hey! That is _my_ meatloaf!'' They all heard, as they saw Logan jump over the guy.

''Awesome!'' Carlos yelled, as they all stood up quick, after seeing snow fall out of nowhere.

''Run!'' Kendall yelled, as him and Carlos ran out.

''The snow makes you bleed internally doesn't it?'' Logan asked, holding on to his meatloaf.

''Yep.''

''Thought so...''

**18. Stare and laugh at people. Then, say you have new socks on!**_** Shows:** Carlos&James._

''Oh my gosh!'' Carlos yelled, as James and him came into the elevator, laughing.

''Dude! That was so awesome!''

''Let's do it again!''

''Haha!'' James laughed, and pointed at a guy who was in the elevator, with his thumb.

''Did you see that dude?''

Carlos then laughed, as he and James then got serious, and stared at the dude for a long time.

''What?'' That made Carlos and James smile.''What? Okay...stop, that's freaking me out.''

''We've got new socks on!''

''Mine are blue!'' James yelled.

''Oh yeah? Mine are green!''

''So! My socks look wayyy better on me!''

Carlos then faked a smile.''Excuse us for on sec.'' He said,''Ahh!'' He yelled, jumping into James, as they started to_ fight_.

''Don't mess with my socks!'' Carlos yelled

''Oh, maybe I just did!''

''Oh hell no!''

''You are _now_ my 4th best friend!''

''I'm leaving.'' The guy said, as he just walked away. And right then, Carlos and James stood up.

''That was kinda fun!''

''You wanna do it again don't you?''

Carlos then grabbed his helmet and patted it.''Bring it!''

**19. Make all kind's of noises, whenever someone ALMOST pushes a button. _Shows:_**_ Carlos_

Carlos jumped into the elevator, and smiled at the girl standing right next to him.''Floor?''

''Any.''

''Okay.'' The girl said, as she was about to press the button that said 7.

''Weo! Weo! Weo!'' Carlos yelled, trying to sound like an ambulance.

''Why'd you do that?''

''Oh no reason!''

''Alright.'' She said, as she was about to press the button again, but she jumped, once Carlos made an animal noise.

''Moo! Moo!''

''Why!''

''Oh I'm sorry,'' Carlos smiled, as the girl was about to press the button once again.

''Code red! Code red! Beep! Beep! Beep! Weo, weo, weo!''

''What is wrong with you!''

''Nothing.'' He said, as she looked at him suspiciously, and almost pressed the button. But she knew he was gonna do it again, so she kept pretending that she was gonna press the button. Carlos just kept making noises, but stopped, every time the girl turned around.''Be-Boo-Weo!-Gahh! I'm on a roller coaster! Baahh!''

The girl just rolled her eyes, and hit herself on the wall.

**20. James. (Let James be James, don't play those games!) _Shows:_ **_Uhh...James?_

James ran into the elevator, and saw a teenage boy inside.''Hey gorgeous, which floor?''

''Um...8...''

''You know, eight is such a wonderful number! I love eight! Eight, eight, eight...''

''That's great...''

''You know, eight...sounds a lot, like Nate. You know, the name...haha.''

''Yeah yeah, can we go now?

''Right! Which floor again?''

''Eight.'' The guy pointed out.

''Eight! That's, a number after seven, and a number before nine!...haha!...right?''

''Yes!''

''Awesome! Hey! You know, July 16th's my birthday? 8+8=16! That's awwwsome! Oh, which floor again?''

''Oh for the love of...eight!''

''Eight!'' James yelled, as he pushed the button that said 9.''I like chocolate milk!'' He yelled, as he just ran away.

The guy then gave him a strange look.''The hell?''

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this took me like...ages! I just didn't have time to finish this, and I didn't have a lot of ideas for each one!**

**I give credit to people!:  
>-#12: The last part, DiamondDrop694 gave me that idea :) It was from a book though, they just don't remember which one lol.<br>-#13: A small part from an ep. of Good Luck Charlie.  
>-#17: From a So Random! sketch. :D<br>****#18&19-StuckOnBTR13 told me about it(18) and I saw it on someone's profile, so I don't know who made that one up, but whoever did, it was THEIR idea!  
><strong>**#20-A few parts were used from a youtube video by:outerspaceallstar(aka:Allstar Weekend) and "I like chocolate milk!" Idea from an episode of: Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends.(btw, I freakin' LOVE cheese! He's so cute/funny and weird, but I love him!)**

**And those were those credits. Remember, I am so sorry if I took someone's idea that wasn't mine. I didn't know, and I apologize for that.**

**Oh, and review please. :) Sorry if this was suckish though...I think the first one was wayy better.**


End file.
